xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammon
Mammon was a former Archangel of Heaven, and serves as a major character in the storyline. Appearance Mammon has brown short hair. Light skin. Slim but muscular. Brown eyes. Has a mustache and a small goatee. And mostly wears an attire of red, orange and grey. Personality Mammon mostly has a nervous and concerning side to his persona, but he has been shown to be very reliable and honest to depth. Mammon always cares for others' well-beings, and hardly ever wants things to be settled in a fight. Daira comments that he is a very loving and caring brother that wants to live a peaceful life, and even expresses that he's glad to have a relative like that. He is also very, very brave and selfless, as he put his life on the line to protect his family and friends from any foe that would harm them. When Mammon was sent to Hell from Gabriel--who tried to kill Mammon's human wife and family--Mammon had to rely on survival in the hellish realm, and eventually became slightly demonic in form and nature. However, he still kept his heart and caring heart within him. And tried to find a way out of Hell to save everyone from their doom. When Zack arrived in Hell, Mammon was willing to aide him in Zack's quest to save the one woman he loved, as it mirrored how Mammon was when he risked his own life. After pasing through Satan and Vigoor, Mammon was self-conscious about his current position and nearly decided to remain in Hell because of his deteriorating nature. However, with Zack encouragement, he found strength to see his family again and aide Zack in his fight against those in Heaven. History Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Mammon was known to most of the Archangel Squadron as the lowest and weakest of them all, and can hardly keep up with the others in training. However, as the story progresses he becomes a fighter that can stand up to strong opponents. He has the following abilities: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Expert Strategist & Tactition:' *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:' Devil form (formerly) Due to being sent to Hell from his brother Gabriel, Mammon went through a decade of pain and struggle to survive in its nightmarish realm, and eventually became a Devil in the process. However, though his body had been transformed he still retained his personality and heart. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Regeneration:' *'Hell-Fire Manipulation:' Alpha Omega Wolfianfication/Sith'arianfication Mammon Having the strength to protect his family and friends at the cost of his own life, Mammon's true potential is finally awakened and gains a power that is both of Alpha Omega Wolfian and Sith'arian heritage. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Hell-Fire Manipulation:' *'Rasenma:' *'Kasenma:' *'Slashing Claws:' *'Instant Regeneration:' *'Cerunga:' *'Grand King Cerunga:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers 'Weapons' Mammon wields a sword that he had made to combat the forces of Hell, and use its power to drain their energy and leave them defenseless. *'Fire Sword of Avarice:' Family & Relatives *Eva Vernad: Wife *Maya Vernad: Oldest Daughter *Emi Vernad: Youngest Daughter *Arnold Vernad: Son *Daira (Michael): Elder Brother *Gabriel: Older Twin Brother Quotes Trivia